Ride Or Regenerate
by Kenny Twee
Summary: Part of a series of alternate universe stories where the Doctor is in traditionally not so glamorous situations in the eyes of modern society. This one lands the Third Doctor and UNIT in a biker gang but still restricted to Earth and keeping things in check.


_**As a fair warning, none of my chapter stories seem to start out that amazing, so I'd like you to at least give until chapter two (I'll try to get that up when I can) to make a good judgment on whether you'll enjoy this or not, but alas, you will decide how you want to.**_

___**The idea just randomly came to me, probably a bit from how I grew up, and I know it seems kinda silly, but it is meant to be a comedy with some romance, some drama, action, smut, etc. So I wasn't really expecting anyone to take "biker gang" seriously, though so few of my AU's are serious either way. Let's have fun!**_

___**Nothing explicit in this first chapter but that's going to be remedied very soon (for those looking for explicit content)!**_

* * *

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart walked into the garage and leaned on the workbench to watch The Doctor as he worked on his chopper. Every so often, he'd cough or sigh attempting to get the Doctor's attention.

"Lethbridge-Stewart, you know you can just start talking to me if you'd like." The tall man tinkering with the motorcycle groaned.

"Doctor, I, I really miss her."

"You and me both, but Liz is onto bigger and better things. She's living a better life now. This gang wasn't the place for her."

"I know, I just…"

"You loved her."

The Brigadier fell quiet.

"But if you truly love and care for someone, you'll let them go where they belong, not where you want them." The Doctor stood up and placed his hands on the Brigadier's shoulders. "I know it hurts, but life really does go on, especially if you remind yourself she's truly happy."

"You're right." The Brigadier smiled at his friend and leader.

John Benton and Mike Yates were relaxing in the living room of the gang's house munching on sandwiches.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a cute young girl bobbing around the gang? Besides, I think it'd make the Brig happier and the Doctor needs someone to balance out his serious nature." Yates thought out loud.

"Perhaps. Are you suggesting we go kidnapping at the local high school?" Benton joked.

"Pfft. I just mean it'd be nice if someone willingly wanted to join and lift the grey cloud out from over us."

The two of them continued eating, but both were giving serious thought to the idea Yates had put forward.

"Captain, Sergeant!" The Brigadier walked in.

Everyone received a nickname ever since the Doctor came in and took over as leader. He always referred to himself as "The Doctor" and it stuck. No one knew much about his origins, though he finally convinced everyone that he really was from another planet. While he was "The Doctor", everyone else took a more military aimed title such "The Brigadier" or "The Captain", etc.

"Yes sir?" Yates replied as both he and Benton stood up.

"The Doctor wants to go to the tavern, you all in?"

"Sure!"

They had quite a reputation around town. People were used to the gang, but still respected them. For a while, they were on the run from the law, but eventually the police gave up. The public actually preferred the gang since they kept the town safer than the police force ever did.

* * *

It was always a pleasure to have them at the local tavern. The bartender was allowed to relax a bit because few dared to start any funny business when the gang was around and their varied personalities allowed everyone to have a little fun.

The Doctor and the Brigadier took their usual place at the pool table. Both men were a bit off in their game today though, as the whole tavern observed. Even so, the Doctor still managed to beat his friend.

Other than their leaders being a bit out of sorts, the gang's visit to the tavern went as it usually did. On the way out to their choppers, the Brigadier heard a strange noise coming from a nearby ally. He jogged on over, his chains and buckles clanging as he did so.

"Hey!" He saw two big guys roughing up a small blonde girl. They glanced at him, laughed and then went back to harassing her. He pulled out his knife, rested his hand on the gun at his side, and coughed to get their attention. The moment the thugs saw he was armed, they started to back away and finally scuttled off as he came closer.

"Now, I better not see you two causing trouble around here again!" He barked in a very firm and formal tone.

"T, t, thank you!" The girl clasped her ringed fingers and bowed her head at him.

"It's quite alright. I don't tolerate any riff-raff in my neighborhood." The Brigadier grinned at her. She wasn't very tall and seemed to have a bubbly charm to her.

"My name's Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Everyone calls me The Brigadier." His smile grew larger with the more of her he took in.

"Please to meet you! I'm Jo Grant." She blushed slightly, scuffing her boot on the ground. Regardless of the scars on his face, he was a rather handsome looking fellow in her eyes.

"Not to be a nuisance, but what brings you into this part of town?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just exploring. There's not much going on in my life at the moment. I don't really have anywhere to go either." She shrugged her shoulders.

Yates looked around the corner and saw the Brigadier talking to Jo. This sight caused him to smirk a bit.

"Hey!" He called out to them and waved when they looked at him.

"Say! Would you like to come back and hang out with us? One of our members recently left and things haven't been quite the same without her around." The Brigadier took a breath.

"Sure! It could be fun." A sunny smile starched over her girlish face.

The three of them joined the group to head back to the gang's house. The Doctor gave the Brigadier a strange look as he and Jo got on his chopper.

"What?" The dark haired man said after putting his helmet on. The Doctor just shook his head and led the gang home.

* * *

"So, this is Jo!" The Brigadier motioned toward Jo as the three of them stood in the garage. The Doctor smiled politely.

"Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Jo shook his hand eagerly.

"So, what do you know about motorcycles?"

"Uh, well, not much really." Her voice trailed off.

"Hmm. Lethbridge-Stewart, may I talk to you in private for a moment?"

The two of them stood outside of the garage for a moment.

"What's wrong?" The Brigadier was rather confused.

"She doesn't seem right for us."

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't really know her way around a bike. She's practically a child. Is a gang really the place for her?"

"Doctor, I'd like to think that you of all people know that there are all types of people in this world and that just because someone seems out of place, it doesn't mean they don't belong in the whole scheme of things."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Stop sounding like me."

"I think you need it every now and then."

"I still don't think this is the place for her. Someone of her age and mindset belongs with others like herself."

"Then you tell her she can't stay."

"Wait, what?"

"I've made up my mind!" The Brigadier turned on his heels and walked back into the garage. The Doctor just stood there speechless for a moment until his friend came back out holding Jo's hand.

"The Doctor wants to tell you something."

"Yes?" Jo looked at the older man expectantly.

"I, uh, well, you see, it's like…. I hope you have fun with us." The Doctor grinned realizing something about her stopped him from saying no. An extremely evil grin came across the Brigadier's face.


End file.
